The present invention relates to a heel securing device, particularly usable in ski boots of the rear-entry type.
Numerous devices are currently known which allow to secure the heel inside the shell.
Known heel securing devices are known generally constituted by a flap provided at the shell to embrace the heel region which interact with a presser. The presser may be constituted by a threaded stem which interacts with a complementarily threaded seat provided at the rear quarter and which can be activated by means of an adapted knob which can be accessed by the skier.
One such device is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,127.
This known device has disadvantages: first of all, the adjustment of the securing of the foot must occur by means of the skier's activation of the knob or similar, and this operation must be performed, both to secure and to release the foot, while the skier is crouching and therefore in a very uncomfortable position.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/240,908 filed Sept. 7, 1988 discloses a heel securing device activated by closing the quarters and constituted by a lever connecting the rear quarter with an inner flap. This device, though, aims at simplifying the insertion of the foot in the ski boot by opening the heel flap automatically when the quarter is opened.